Haruhi's Diary Won't Lie
by Boydia
Summary: Haruhi wants to be a lawyer. She has no time for romance. She needs to study! study! study! Six guys love her. Who will win her heart?
1. Haruhi's Goals

Haruhi's Goals

Haruhi just found out that she won a scholarship to a prestigious school called Ouran High School Academy. This is a dream come true for her. She decides to write down all of her goals in her diary. This is because she wants to succeed at being at the top of her classes.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**My goals for attending Ouran Academy.**

**Goal # 1: Spend at least one hour after class. (To always be two steps ahead of lessons in each of my classes.)**

**Goal # 2: Find a quiet place to study after class.**

**Goal # 3: Don't bring to much attention to myself. (Lay low.)**

**Goal # 4: Keep a minimum of a few friends.**

**Goal # 5: No boyfriends. (I like intelligent and handsome guys, but romance can wait until I'm a successful lawyer.) **

**These 5 goals will help remind me how I maintained flawless grades in public school. So I will succeed at Ouran High School Academy.**

Little does Haruhi know. She is about to break each and every one of her goals. Because of time and unforeseen occurrence and human nature.

1


	2. Unwilling Enlistment

Unwilling Enlistment

The whole week of school went by as Haruhi had planned. But the last day of the week, on Friday, Haruhi needed some place to study. The library was full of people. Haruhi wanted to be alone to study. She roamed the halls of Ouran Academy. In search of some place to study alone. She thought to herself._ I never see anyone in the third music room. Maybe I'll check there. _The second she opened the door, rose pedals whirled in her face. She saw six young high school guys greet her. They all think she's a guy because of her appearance. Except Kyoya. Kyoya has knowledge on everyone coming and going at their school. He hired a computer hacker to break into Ouran Academy's databases. Tamaki walked Haruhi into an expensive vase worth 8,000,000 yen and broke it. Tamaki made her the host club dog until she paid for it. Haruhi ended up being the host club's dog for about two weeks. When the host club found out she has potential for being a host. They gave her a male student school uniform and assigned her new duty as a host. Haruhi is really easy to talk to with her clients. She's a real natural. All her clients think she is a guy. By this time, all of the host club members know he's a she. The host club members notice how she treats everyone, each of the host club members are beginning to fall in love with her. She's always willing to put others needs before her own. She needed to study her lessons really bad. But many times instead of studying, she did her host club activities to pay off her debt. After being in the host club for about half of the school year, all the members of the host club wanted to date her. They were all afraid to ask her out. Kyoya is the most observant of the bunch. He actually studies individuals reactions. Kyoya is kind of an expert at getting people's feelings out in the open. He wanted to know what his chances are to have Haruhi. He wanted to know for sure who has romantic feelings for Haruhi. And he would get it out of his friends easily. So one weekend after school, he invited all of the host club members (Except Haruhi) to his home. He would get his friends involved in a contest or game. Everyone that was suppose to come came.

2


	3. Kyoya's Contest

Kyoya's Contest

**Ootori Mansion**

Kyoya: I invited you all except Haruhi. To have fun and win a mini-vacation for two, at my expense of course.

Hunny: Why didn't you invite Haru-chan?

Kyoya: We already put her through a lot. She really hadn't had enough time to catch up on her study time. So I didn't invite her. Beside, we may talk about guy things.

Hikaru: You mention win a mini-vacation. What's that all about?

Kyoya: This is a contest that I'm in as well. If any of you wins, you win a mini-vacation at my expense. But if I win you all have to come together and pay for my mini-vacation.

Tamaki: What are the rules of the contest Kyoya?

Kyoya: You all have to survive truth or dare.

Kaoru: Oh no. You always win Kyoya.

Hunny: Kao-chan is right. You always win.

Kyoya: Well, I will give you better odds. If any of you wins, I lose. The winner takes the spoils. Deal?

Everyone agreed. Everyone rolled a die. Mori won, so Mori went first. Kyoya knew he was going to be a target now with everything on the line. That could work to his advantage.

Mori: Kyoya truth or dare?

Kyoya: Truth.

Mori: Did you ever romantically kiss a guy?

Kyoya: (Kyoya smirked) Yes. My turn. Tamaki truth or dare?

Tamaki: Dare

Mori, Kaoru, Hunny: No Noooo Tamaki don't choose dare. (Hikaru is snickering)

Tamaki: Why not?

Kyoya: You care to change your mind Tamaki?

Tamaki: No

Kyoya: Okay.(Kyoya pulls out a slip of paper with a phone number on it. And gives it to Tamaki.) Tamaki I want you to dial our math instructor, -sensei (weighs 300lb). Tell her you want to marry her and have intercourse with her.

Tamaki: Next time I'll take your warning seriously. Kyoya, Ms. Kaichi-sensei may say yes to my proposal. I just can't go though with that dare. Chicken. (Everyone is busting their gut laughing.)

Kyoya: You have one more chicken and your out. It's still my turn. Hikaru truth or dare?

Hikaru: Truth? (Hikaru is scowling)

Kyoya: (Kyoya rubbing both hands together. Smirking evilly.) Hikaru do you have romantic feelings for Haruhi?

Hikaru: That was easy. I thought you would go extreme on me. Yes I do have romantic feelings for her. But something tells me you already knew that. Kyoya truth or dare?

Kyoya: Dare

Hikaru: I do believe your father is in his office right now. (Kyoya is sweating.) I want you to go in your sister's closet and put on one of her dresses. And put on a fashion show for your father. (Kyoya lifts his fist at Hikaru. As if to say I'll get you.) You must really want me to get a beat down. (Everyone is giggling.)

Kyoya walks in his father office dress as a girl. Yoshio looks up briefly and does a double take.

Yoshio: Come closer. I know your not Fuyume with an atrocious hair cut. Come here. Kyoya is that you?

Kyoya: Ye...(Yoshio slaps his glasses off his face.)

Yoshio: If you ever want a chance to run the empire someday. You had better stop cross-dressing. You'll never run my company as a gay individual or a transvestite.

Kyoya: Yes father. (Kyoya bow then leaves. He returns to his contest.) Someone is going to pay now. Kaoru truth or dare?

Kaoru: Truth.

Kyoya: Do you have romantic feelings for Haruhi?

Kaoru: That's the same question you asked Hikaru. Yes I have strong romantic feelings for her.

Hikaru: You can't have feelings for her brother, she's mine.

Kyoya: Does Haruhi know this?

Hikaru: No

Kaoru: Kyoya truth or dare?

Kyoya: Dare?

Kaoru: I dare you to take off all your clothes and kiss your oldest maid on the cheek.

Kyoya kissed Mrs. Hirochi on the cheek. She kept staring at his privates. Kyoya thought to himself. _Their going to pay for this._

Kyoya: It's my turn.(Putting back on his clothes.) Hunny truth or dare?

Hunny: Truth.

Kyoya: Do you like Haruhi enough to ask her out on a date?

Hunny: I want to ask her out, but don't know what to say. (Kyoya is sweating again.) Mori truth or dare?

Mori: Truth.

Hunny: Do you like Haru-chan enough that you want to date her?

Mori: Yes

Kyoya is thinking. _Yes I only have to get Tamaki's confirmation._

Mori: Tamaki truth or dare?

Tamaki: Truth

Mori: Would you romantically kiss Haruhi?

Tamaki: Yes, because I love her.

Hikaru: You can't love her. I love her.

Kyoya: I am pretty sure everyone in this room is in love with her. Let just make this contest a little more interesting. To whoever can make Haruhi their girlfriend I will give the winner a 3-tropical vacation for two. If I win you all have to chip in and give me a 3-day vacation for two to wherever destination I choose. Deal?

Tamaki: Let's shake the dice to see which one of us tries first, second, third and so forth. Highest roll starts first. And no one can tell Haruhi about this contest. The consequences is expulsion from the club.

Kyoya: Each member in question, has three weeks to make Haruhi their girlfriend. At the end of that time, it's the next person turn and so forth.

Everyone is in agreement. There's still an other semester of school left. Because it's a contest, all of the host club members finds the courage to ask her out on a date.

Tamaki-11; Kaoru-9; Mori-8; Hunny-5; Kyoya-4; Hikaru-2

3


	4. Tamaki's Confession

Tamaki's Confession

Tamaki didn't quite know how to approach Haruhi for a date. He knew he had a time limit to make Haruhi his. Three weeks to be exact. Tamaki is very persuasive when it comes to saying seductive phrases to woo women of all ages. But Haruhi is different from most girls. He really didn't know where to begin with Haruhi. What he did know about her is that she enjoy helping people. She also likes simple commoner things as gifts. She also enjoys hearing him play the piano every now and then. Tamaki decides to use those three things he knows about her to court her. Tamaki knows that no one else will attempt to woo her. While it's his turn to try to make her his. So he approaches her after host club activities.

Tamaki: Haruhi. I was wondering if I can get you to help me with something?

Haruhi: How can I help you Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki: You remember my dog Antoinette?

Haruhi: Yes.

Tamaki: My Antoinette has been chewing up all my socks and shoes and many other valuable items the house the minute I leave for school.

Haruhi: I don't know to much about animal behavior. Since I personally don't own a pet. I have heard from some of the clients that I host that have pets. Tell me that if their pets are lonely and don't have nothing to occupy their time, pets like dogs and cats chew up everything. You might want to consider getting Antoinette a toy or another pet to keep her company. (Tamaki couldn't help himself. He pick Haruhi off the floor and swung her through the air.)

Tamaki: Haruhi your so intelligent. That's a wonderful idea.

Haruhi: TAMAKI PUT ME DOWN! (After Haruhi yell at him several times. He put her down.)

Tamaki: Haruhi, Antoinette seems to like you better than anyone else. Could you please help me find a toy or a companion for my Antoinette at the commoner pet shop tomorrow?

Haruhi: I'm really busy. But I will make time to help you in your crisis. (Tamaki went to grab her again. Haruhi threw up her hand.) Don't make me change my mind. (Tamaki stepped back.)

Tamaki: Would you like me to give you a ride home.

Haruhi: No. I can walk.

Tamaki: Oh come on. It's the least I can do. Your helping me. I can give you a ride home.

Haruhi: Okay.

**Limo. Ride to Haruhi's Apartment**

Tamaki: What are some of the things you like to do in you spare time?

Haruhi: After I finish all of my house chores and all of my homework, which take up most of my time. I like reading, going for walks and talking and helping my neighbors. And you know I also go grocery shopping. Then I cook.

Tamaki: Are you open to new and different kinds of recreation?

Haruhi: Like what Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki: Like Jet-skiing, hiking, biking and swimming.

Haruhi: I'm open to different types of recreation. But you of all people know I don't know how to swim. You save me when those creeps threw me off the cliff.

Tamaki: I remember that. I was angry with you. For thinking you could handle the situation by yourself. To you, it didn't matter if your a guy or girl.

Haruhi: Well It doesn't matter if your a guy or a girl if you can help someone that's in need.

Tamaki: I love the your the way you are. But you had no martial art training to help those girls. You didn't even know how to swim.

Haruhi: I had to try, there was no time.

Tamaki: I think it's good for people to learn to swim. I want to teach you how to swim Haruhi. What are you doing Sunday afternoon?

Haruhi: I suppose I have nothing going on at that time Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: Okay I'll pick you up this Sunday at noon.

Haruhi: Okay. Well thank you for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow and Sunday. Bye.

**Saturday- The Pet Store and Lunch**

Tamaki pick up Haruhi at noon on Saturday. He also brought Antoinette with him. Tamaki decided to just pick out several toys for Antoinette. Instead of purchasing another pet. Haruhi was a great help to him. They both played with Antoinette and tried several different toys to see which ones Antoinette really liked.

Tamaki: After playing in the pet store with you and Antoinette. I'm really hungry. Are you hungry Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yes. I am hungry.

Tamaki: What would you like to eat?

Haruhi: I didn't bring that much money with me. So I can probably afford a simple cheeseburger meal at a fast food restaurant.

Tamaki: Your not paying. I'm paying.

Haruhi: If I let you pay for me it would be a date. And this outing is not a date.

Tamaki: I insist on paying for your meal. You can call it a date or not if you want to. What wrong with dating anyways?

Haruhi: There is nothing wrong with dating under the right circumstance. I'm trying to be a lawyer. I have no time to date.

Tamaki: Do you want to date?

Haruhi: Eventually, when the time is right. (Tamaki looked disappointed.)

Tamaki paid for Haruhi's meal. He didn't take no for an answer. They ate dinner. And he took her home.

Tamaki: I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Good night Haruhi

Haruhi: See you tomorrow Tamaki-senpai.

**Swimming Lessons for Haruhi**

Tamaki pick up Haruhi Sunday afternoon for swimming lessons. Haruhi only had the bikini that the twins try to have her wear one time. And Tamaki protest that time. He didn't this time around though. Only because he would be the only one with her. He decided to use the Olympic size swimming pool at his place. Haruhi changed into her bikini at his place.

Tamaki: Haruhi you look lovely in your swimwear.

Haruhi: Thank you.

Tamaki: Let's get started. First you need to know how to hold your breath underwater.

Haruhi: Okay.

Tamaki: Exhale underwater or hold your breath. Never inhale underwater. Can you do that Haruhi?

Haruhi: I think so.

Tamaki: Try it.

Haruhi: Okay. (Haruhi dipped her head underwater as instructed by Tamaki.) I did it.

Tamaki: Very good. Now do it three more times.

Haruhi: Okay.

Tamaki: Okay. Now your ready for the next lesson. You must learn to float on the water. Since you just learned how to hold you breath. You can learn to float on your stomach face down, holding your breath. Okay. But first watch me, so you know what to do. (Tamaki shows Haruhi what to do.) now you try.

Haruhi: Okay. (Haruhi floats on her stomach, but starts to sink. Tamaki pulls her up to the surface.)

Tamaki: You did good at first, but then you went under. You need to relax and not be afraid of the water. Now, do it again.

Haruhi: Okay. (Haruhi follow Tamaki's instructions. She did it.)

Tamaki: Great. That was very good. You ready for the next lesson. Now it's time to float on you back. Like you did when you floated on your stomach, now you float on your back. You think you can do it?

Haruhi: Yes.

Tamaki: Do it. (Haruhi nods yes. She did it.) Yes very good. You are a quick learner Haruhi. It's getting late. I will teach your more next Sunday the same time. Is that okay?

Haruhi: Okay. Thank you Tamaki-senpai. I feel I owe you something for teaching me how to swim. How much are you charging me for these swimming lessons?

Tamaki: I'm not charging you anything Haruhi. I enjoy your company.

Haruhi: I also enjoyed your company Tamaki-senpai. Today was fun.

Tamaki: If you enjoy my company, would you consider dating me?

Haruhi: I will consider it.

Tamaki: Alright then.

Tamaki tried to see her more during the weekday but she's to busy with house chores and homework. Tamaki managed to invite Haruhi to dinner that next Saturday.

**Dinner with Tamaki**

Tamaki took Haruhi to a expensive restaurant. Haruhi wore dressy/business like pant suit. And they eat dinner. Fancy tuna for Haruhi.

Tamaki: So do you think it's a possibility that we can date on a regular basis Haruhi?

Haruhi: Well were already on a date. I would say we are dating.

Tamaki: Yes we are dating aren't we. How do you feel about me?

Haruhi: I like how you try to help people when there in need. Just like you save my life. Saving me from drowning. And now your teaching how to swim. Your a very good friend to me Tamaki.

Tamaki: You think you could see me as more than a friend?

Haruhi: You like me as more than a friend Tamaki?

Tamaki: I don't like you. I love you Haruhi.

Haruhi: I love too. But like a brother or a good friend. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that. I'm really not ready to date anyone right now. My focus is to study hard, make good grades and become the best lawyer I can be.

Tamaki: That kind of hurts. But I'll get over it. I'm glad your honest with me about your feelings. I will continue to teach you how to swim. I won't ask you out on any more dates unless you start to have feelings of true love for me. Okay.

Haruhi: Okay. Thank you Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki only made it to the second week pursuing Haruhi and gave up.

**Tamaki Phones Kaoru**

Tamaki: Kaoru-kun It's your turn to woo Haruhi. Good Luck with that.

Kaoru: Tamaki-kun you have one more week. What happened?

Tamaki: I'm not saying. I'll tell the others your up.

Kaoru: Okay. I shall give it my best shot. Good night Tamaki-kun.

Tamaki: Good night.

Tamaki calls the others and tells them Kaoru is in pursuit of Haruhi.

4


	5. Kaoru's Confession

Kaoru's Confession

Everyone knew that Haruhi is the last person to leave the host club. Haruhi cleaned up everything after host club activities to ease her outstanding debt. Since the club members are in a contest. (Not involving Haruhi of course.)Tamaki let the others know that he give up trying to pursue Haruhi. He refused to discuss his time with Haruhi. Kaoru didn't know how to really approach Haruhi. He just decided to just wing it. So after the host club depart Monday. Kaoru stayed in the music room with Haruhi.

Haruhi: Why are you not going home with you brother?

Kaoru: I wanted to help you clean up the club?

Haruhi: Why? You didn't seem to care before.

Kaoru: I'm actually tired of being around my brother all the time. I go to school with him, I eat with him, I sleep around him, (As bad as that sounds.) I even have all of my classes with him. So yes I'm tired of my brother. Haruhi may I spend the rest of the day with you.

Haruhi: Why me?

Kaoru: Because I'm comfortable being around you. We can study together. We have the same classes.

Haruhi: Okay. After you help me clean up. We will go grocery shopping. I have to pick up a few thing for dinner tonight. You can join us for dinner.

Kaoru: Okay.

After Kaoru help Haruhi clean up. He walked with her to the commoner supermarket. After shopping, he walked her home. Haruhi put him to work cutting up vegetables for dinner. While dinner is cooking. Kaoru and Haruhi did their homework. When Haruhi's father came home, they all had dinner. Then Ranka had to go back to work at 7:00pm.

Ranka: I want you to leave no later than 10:00 o'clock Kaoru-kun.

Kaoru: Yes Ranka-san.

Haruhi: Have you had enough to eat Kaoru-kun?

Kaoru: Yes. I really enjoy eating your cooking Haruhi. Say, I want to return the favor. May I take you on a picnic after school Friday?

Haruhi: I don't see why not?

Kaoru: Okay then. Friday it is.

Kaoru made arrangements with one of his servants to discreetly bring a prepared picnic basket after host club activities, with various finger sandwiches, fruits and tea for beverage. All of the host club members left Haruhi and Kaoru behind. Five minutes later, Kaoru's servant came with the picnic basket of food. Haruhi and Kaoru walk to a nice area of Haruhi's neighborhood park. They found a nice place, next to a large tree to sit under and have their picnic. It has a nice view of the lake.

**Picnic with Kaoru**

Haruhi: Kaoru-kun thank you for treating me to this picnic. You chose a beautiful spot. I enjoy the view.

Kaoru: It's my pleasure. You like the food I brought.

Haruhi: I like it. It's very good. Thank you. Does Hikaru know your having a picnic with me?

Kaoru: No. It's probably for the best that he don't know.

Haruhi: Why do you say that?

Kaoru: Like I said before. I'm tired of being around Hikaru all the time. I really enjoy your company. Can I ask you a personal question?

Haruhi: I don't know. That all depends on what your asking me.

Kaoru: Are you interested in dating guys?

Haruhi: I have been really too busy to be thinking about dating.

Kaoru: Would you consider dating a guy like me?

Haruhi: I would if the circumstance were right I suppose.

Kaoru: And what are those circumstances?

Haruhi: I would have to like that person to some degree. And I would date that person to find out if we have anything in common.

Kaoru: Do you like me enough to go on dates with me?

Haruhi: Well now that I think about it, we are practically on a date.

Kaoru: Well do me a favor and leave the honorifics off my name while we are on our date okay.

Haruhi: I can promise you that much.

Kaoru: I know your busy, but I want to know if you would be free to go on another date with me next Friday. But next time I want to take you on the family yacht.

Haruhi: Does Hikaru-kun know you want to date me?

Kaoru: No. (He lied.) If he knew we would probably be fighting non-stop. So what is your answer Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yes I'll join you next Friday. How will you manage to keep this from Hikaru-kun?

Kaoru: You can let me worry about that.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kaoru takes Haruhi home after their date. He walks her to her door and gives her a hug. He tells her good night. Haruhi showers and goes to bed. Before her goes to sleep, she write her final thoughts in her diary.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**I find that I'm breaking all the rules I set for finding my success. As a result, of being forced to join this boy's host club. I'm finding that I really like this club. It allows me to interact with all kind of interesting people and I enjoy many of the host club's activities. The cos-play I can do without. But other than that I like it. Since I've been dating Tamaki and now dating Kaoru, I find myself becoming interested in guys. But there is one guy in particular I'm interested in. I don't want my dad to read who his name is. So I won't mention his name. Sorry dad. I know you read my diary. Good night.**

The week came around quickly. Before you know it next Friday is here. After host club was over. Kaoru help Haruhi clean up. Kaoru's brother took the limo. home. Kaoru have already made arrangements to take the family yacht with his mother's permission. So the yacht was waiting on them. Kaoru call a cab for him and Haruhi. Since Hikaru was riding home in the Limo.

**Evening on the Yacht**

Kaoru had two hot dinners waiting on the yacht for them to enjoy. The view on the water is beautiful. The sunset is in plain view you could see many of Japan's skyscrapers in the background. Kaoru and Haruhi eat dinner. Then had enough time to finish watching the sunset.

Haruhi: Kaoru (Kaoru is smiling.) thank you for this beautiful evening. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

Kaoru: Haruhi it's always my pleasure to spend time with you. (Kaoru reach over to Haruhi and takes her hand.) Haruhi I just want to let you know that I like you. And I want to spend more moments with you like this.

Haruhi: I like you too.

Kaoru: Do you like me enough to become my girlfriend?

Haruhi: I like you. But I don't have romantic feelings for you to be my boyfriend. I'm sorry.

Kaoru: You think there's a possibility that you could ever have romantic feelings for me? (Kaoru is almost in tears.)

Haruhi: Anything is possible. But I sort of believe that if you like someone romantically you should feel physical chemistry right from when you meet that person. And then you get to know them to see if you have some things in common with that person that your romantically interested in. And see if they feel the same way. I don't have physical chemistry for you. I see you as a good friend. Nothing more.

Kaoru: But I love you. What am I suppose to do?

Haruhi: I always be your friend. That's all I can give.

Kaoru: If you ever can manage to see me as more than a friend, I'll be here for you. If I'm not taken. I'll take you home now.

Haruhi: Okay.

After Kaoru took Haruhi home. He called Mori.

**Kaoru calls Mori**

Mori: Hello

Kaoru: This is Kaoru. I lost the contest. Your turn. See what you can do? I'm give you the same encouragement that Tamaki gave me.

Mori: What's that?

Kaoru: Good luck with that?

Mori: Ah Okay. Good night.

Kaoru: Good night.

5


	6. Mori's Confession

Mori's Confession

Mori is not big on using many words. He's not much of a talker. This was going to be a challenge for Mori. Everyone left after host club activities except Haruhi and Mori. Mori wanted to talk to Haruhi for a little while. And yes, help her out with cleaning the after host club activities.

Mori: I want to help you.

Haruhi: Okay. (Haruhi is actually speechless the Mori is talking to her.)

Mori: It's almost the end of the year. I won't be able to keep on defending you for long. I graduate this year. (Mori and Hunny are the only reason why the jock boys are not bulling her. Because she host many of their girlfriends. Practically the whole school thinks she's a guy. She would have to defend herself from Tamaki, the twins and the jock boys.) I want to teach you to defend yourself.

Haruhi: ah ah... (Haruhi is still speechless. This is the most she ever seen Mori talk.) Yes Mori when?

Mori: Are you free Friday or Saturday evening?

Haruhi: Friday evening is good.

Mori: Okay. That's every Friday. (Haruhi nods yes.)

Mori walked Haruhi home after they cleaned up. He made sure she was safely home. Haruhi went though her nightly routine. Part of that routine is to write her thoughts in her diary.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**There something weird going on with the host club. I just can't put my finger on it. First Tamaki tries to date me. And when Tamaki stops trying to date me. Kaoru starts dating me. And Hikaru doesn't seem to mind. Which is very unlike him. Then when I turn Kaoru down. He all of the sudden wants to be near his brother now. Then the most shocking thing of all. Mori starts talking to me in whole volumes of words. This totally shocked me. Left me speechless. I think I will speak my mind. Or else what's the purpose of having a diary if you can't express yourself. Two members of the host club admitted they love me. I really have strong romantic feelings for Kyoya. But he doesn't know I exist. I keep thinking about his sexy body I saw one time when he pulled me in his bed on one of the host club trips. Who am I kidding. Even if he were interested in me. I couldn't have a relationship with him. I'm only sixteen years old. And I have a lot of schooling ahead of me. We both share the same intellect level. Just in different subjects. I feel that we are flexible people and we like trying different activities like golfing, bowling, surfing and play chess. The list go on and on. Kyoya calls me on the phone from time to time, to help give him ideas for host club outing activities to give to Tamaki. He's not interested in a commoner like myself. I just think he's amazing for managing the host club. He shows true leadership skills. That would truly be what a woman would look for in a man. The woman that snags Ootori Kyoya's heart is truly fortunate. I would love him to be my husband some day. Oh hell I can be as graphic as I want it's my diary. The thing's I would do to Kyoya Ootori if I were his wife. I may be a virgin, but I'm no novice when it comes to the knowledge I know about pleasuring the opposite sex. I read everything. I know my father picks my lock on my diary. I don't want him to know I'm still a virgin. He would brag to everyone about his pure daughter. I can't chance that he may get this information. I'll put it in my book bag and always keep my diary in my locker, in my backpack. That way I don't have to worry about my dad sneaking and reading my diary. Good night.**

Friday after school, Haruhi rode in the limo. with Mori and Hunny to Mori's place. They went inside Mori's dojo. Hunny left abruptly after Mori eyed him.

**Haruhi's Time with Mori**

Mori taught her the basic in various forms of martial arts. After training they sat down and talked.

Haruhi: Thank you Mori-senpai (Mori nods his head.)

Mori: Come inside the main house with me. Let's eat.

Haruhi: Okay.

Mori and Haruhi eat. No one else is present.

Mori: Haruhi you did great today. You learn quickly.

Haruhi: Thank you.

Mori: I will teach you more next Friday. Do you like me Haruhi?

Haruhi: That's a silly question. Of course I like you Mori.

Mori: I mean would you consider dating me?

Haruhi: I know your looking to start a romantic relationship with me. The truth is I'm to busy to start a relationship with anyone. So no I'm not wanting to date anybody. Sorry Mori.

Mori: Don't be sorry. That's actually a smart decision. Your trying to fulfill your goal to be a lawyer. I tried. And I'm not upset. I still want to teach your to defend yourself. I won't be at Ouran Academy next year. So you will need to defend yourself. If you decide that you want to date. Consider me because I love you Haruhi. I loved you for a long time. I will always care about your happiness. (He hugs Haruhi and rubs the top of her head..)

Haruhi: I will Mori-senpai. Thank you for everything.

Mori: I will make sure you get home now.

Mori sends Haruhi home by his limo. driver. And tells her good night. Then he calls Hunny.

**Mori Calls Hunny**

Mori: Hi Hunny

Hunny: Hi

Mori: I lost the contest. You can try to date her. But she told me she not dating anyone.

Hunny: I will still try. I might get lucky.

Mori: Ah Good night Hunny.

Hunny: Good night.

6


	7. Hunny's Confession

Hunny's Confession

Hunny is still unsure about how he's going to woo Haruhi. He will start by helping her out. Hunny did what the others did and help her out after class.

Haruhi: Okay. Hunny-senpai why are you staying here with me today.

Hunny: I need your help Haru-chan.

Haruhi: With what?

Hunny: I want to surprise my mother and father with breakfast in bed. But I don't know how to cook. Your the best cook I know Haru-chan.

Haruhi: Thank you for the complement. Yes I can help you. What do you want to learn how to cook?

Hunny: Ham, eggs, pancakes, bacon and grits w/cheese.

Haruhi: Okay. When is your parents anniversary?

Hunny: Next Saturday.

Haruhi: How about you come over my house right after school, this coming Friday. And I will show you how to make breakfast for your parents. Okay.

Hunny: Okay. Haruhi do you need a ride home.

Haruhi: No. I can walk home.

Hunny: I really appreciate it if you let me take you home.

Haruhi: Okay.

Hunny takes Haruhi home in his limo. When Haruhi is finished with her daily routine at home. She gets ready for bed. Then writes in her diary.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**I'm beginning to know what's going on in the host club. I suspect that all of the guys in the host club like me romantically. It's like their making a contest out of me. Maybe I'm wrong. But a got a feeling I don't think so. If I'm right, maybe Kyoya fancies me. Even if he does, it would pain me to turn him down. Because I love him. But I would have to. I want to have a successful life as a lawyer. I would be studying all the time in order to train to be a lawyer. Beside, I don't want to make the same mistake as other teenage girls do. They get into relationships and get pregnant. Without having a husband to help them. That would be career suicide for me. I got in my mind that I will wait until I get married to have sex. And that will be awhile for me. So why start a relationship with anyone at this point. That also goes for Kyoya Ootori. As much as I hate to say it. I'm too depress to fantasize about him tonight. Good night.**

After school Friday. Hunny helped Haruhi clean up after host club activities. Then they walked to Haruhi's house.

**Cooking Lessons at Haruhi's house**

Haruhi: I have a frying pan for you. I have a frying pan for me. Hunny-senpai do as I do.

Hunny: Okay.

Haruhi showed Hunny how to cook bacon, ham, pancakes, toast and grits w/cheese. Hunny did exactly what Haruhi did. His breakfast turned out very good.

Haruhi: You did very well today. I'm sure your parents will love your breakfast.

Hunny: I have you to thank for that Haru-chan.

Haruhi: How long have your parents been married?

Hunny: 35 years.

Haruhi: That's a long time.

Hunny: Yes. Do you want to get married Haru-chan?

Haruhi: I know you just didn't ask me to marry you?

Hunny: If you said yes. I would marry you. Because I love you.

Haruhi: I'm flattered. I'm not ready for marriage yet.

Hunny: Well would you consider dating me?

Haruhi: I love you as a friend. I'm not ready to date anybody right now?

Hunny: Okay. I appreciate your honesty. Thank you for helping me. I've got to go now. (He gives her a hug.) Good night Haru-chan.

Haruhi: Good night Hunny-senpai.

Hunny dials Kyoya's number on his cell phone.

**Hunny Calls Kyoya**

Hunny: Hi Kyoya.

Kyoya: Hi.

Hunny: Haruhi is not going to date me. I don't think she wants to date anyone. You can try. You may get lucky.

Kyoya: Thank you for letting me know. Good night.

Hunny: Good night

7


	8. Kyoya's & Hikaru's Confession

Kyoya's & Hikaru's Confession

Kyoya noticed how each host club member tried to woo Haruhi. His approach would be way different. He knew at this point his chances with Haruhi was kind of slim. But he loves a challenge. He slip Haruhi a note in her hand. And left while the other are still there. After the rest of the members left. She opened Kyoya's note which reads.

**Kyoya's Note**

**Haruhi I'm waiting for you in my limo. I want to discuss your financial matter with you. I also want to discuss other matters with you. I will give you a ride home as we discuss important matters.**

**Kyoya**

**To Haruhi's Apartment**

Kyoya got out of the limo. to see Haruhi into the limo.

Kyoya: Haruhi I just want to keep you notify as to where you are concerning your debt with the club.

Haruhi: How much longer until I'm debt free?

Kyoya: About this time next year. Is that to long of a time for you?

Haruhi: No. But I would like to narrow that time.

Kyoya: Well let me look into other ways you can reduce your debt. Give me a few days.

Haruhi: Okay. You said in your note that you wanted to talk about other matters.

Kyoya: I'm not going to beat around the bush. Haruhi I like you and I want to date you. Would you be willing to date me? (Haruhi turned red. And didn't look Kyoya in the face. She's completely silent.)

Haruhi: Well I'm at my apartment I've got to go. (She hurried out of the limo. she didn't notice a few items slipping out of her bag.)

Kyoya: But... (She shut the door in his face without answering his question. She ran to her apartment door.)

Kyoya motioned the driver to leave. When Kyoya's driver pulled up into the estate. Kyoya picked up his backpack. And notice Haruhi left some of her thing on the floor of the limo. (One of the items was her diary that was unlocked and a few notebooks and a pen.) This was like hitting the lottery for Kyoya. Maybe she wouldn't personally give him the answers he wanted. But her diary won't lie. Kyoya skipped dinner with his family to read Haruhi's diary. He had the maid bring him a meal to his room. Kyoya reads the last three entries of Haruhi's diary.

**Kyoya's Night Reading**

**Entry #1**

**I find that I'm breaking all the rules I set for finding my success. As a result, of being forced to join this boy's host club. I'm finding that I really like this club. It allows me to interact with all kind of interesting people and I enjoy many of the host club's activities. The cos-play I can do without. But other than that I like it. Since I been dating Tamaki and now dating Kaoru, I find myself becoming interested in guys. But there is one guy in particular I'm interested in. I don't want my dad to read who his name is. So I won't mention his name. Sorry dad. I know you read my diary. Good night.**

**Entry #2**

**There something weird going on with the host club. I just can't put my finger on it. First Tamaki tries to date me. And when Tamaki stops trying to date me. Kaoru starts dating me. And Hikaru doesn't seem to mind. Which is very unlike him. Then when I turn Kaoru down. He all of the sudden wants to be near his brother now. Then the most shocking thing of all. Mori starts talking to me in whole volumes of words. This totally shocked me. Left me speechless. I think I will speak my mind. Or else what's the purpose of having a diary if you can't express yourself. Two members of the host club admitted they love me. I really have strong romantic feelings for Kyoya. But he doesn't know I exist. I keep thinking about his sexy body I saw one time when he pulled me in his bed on one of the host club trips. Who am I kidding. Even if he were interested in me. I couldn't have a relationship with him. I'm only sixteen years old. And I have a lot of schooling ahead of me. We both share the same intellect level. Just in different subjects. I feel that we are flexible people and we like trying different activities like golfing, bowling, surfing and play chess. The list go on and on. Kyoya calls me on the phone from time to time, to help give him ideas for host club outing activities to give to Tamaki. He's not interested in a commoner like myself. I just think he's amazing for managing the host club. He shows true leadership skills. That would truly be what a woman would look for in a man. The woman that snags Ootori Kyoya's heart is truly fortunate. I would love him to be my husband some day. Oh hell I can be as graphic as I want it's my diary. The thing's I would do to Kyoya Ootori if I were his wife. I may be a virgin, but I'm no novice when it comes to the knowledge I know about pleasuring the opposite sex. I read everything. I know my father picks my lock on my diary. I don't want him to know I'm still a virgin. He would brag to everyone about his pure daughter. I can't chance that he may get this information. I'll put it in my book bag and always keep my diary in my locker, in my backpack. That way a don't have to worry about my dad sneaking and reading my diary. Good night.**

**Entry #3**

**I'm beginning to know what's going on in the host club. I suspect that all of the guys in the host club like me romantically. It's like their making a contest out of me. Maybe I'm wrong. But a got a feeling I don't think so. If I'm right, maybe Kyoya fancies me. Even if he does, it would pain me to turn him down. Because I love him. But I would have to. I want to have a successful life as a lawyer. I would be studying all the time in order to train to be a lawyer. Beside, I don't want to make the same mistake as other teenage girls do. They get into relationships and get pregnant. Without having a husband to help them. That would be career suicide for me. I got in my mind that I will wait until I get married to have sex. And that will be awhile for me. So why start a relationship with anyone at this point. That also goes for Kyoya Ootori. As much as I hate to say it. I'm too depress to fantasize about him tonight. Good night.**

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_I don't know how to feel after reading Haruhi's feelings about me. I don't know if I should be happy, elated or disappointed, because I feel all of those emotions right now. I never knew she felt this way about me. Reading her diary explains why she act the way she did earlier. She's in love with me. I love her too. I'm disappointed because know that she will turn me down. She won't get into a relationship with anyone at this point. I'm going to find a way to make her mine. I don't think my father will approve of me wanting to have a relationship with a commoner. But I have to make a choice. Do I want my father's empire or the love of my life more. I don't know. Relationships come and go. While I think about it some more, I want to make sure Haruhi doesn't suspect I have her diary. I'll offer her a ride to school in the mourning and sneak it back in her backpack. I'll make a copy for myself to keep._

Kyoya has the maids wake him extra early in the mourning to catch Haruhi.

**Haruhi Rides to School**

Kyoya: Good mourning Haruhi.

Haruhi: Good mourning Kyoya-senpai (Haruhi is still not looking at him.)

Kyoya: We have some unfinished issues to talk about. Please get in the limo.

Haruhi: I know you won't take no for an answer.

Kyoya: Right you are. (Haruhi gets into the limo.)

Haruhi: Okay talk. (While Haruhi stares out the window, Kyoya sneaks her items back in her bag.)

Kyoya: (Kyoya sits closer to her and threads his fingers with hers.) I like you Haruhi. I want to date you. Please give me an answer.

Haruhi: I don't want to answer you. (She finally looks into his eyes with her watery ones.)

Kyoya: Why is it so hard to answer my question? (He touches her chin.)

Haruhi: I just can't. (Haruhi is fighting her tears.)

Kyoya: Let me guess. You like someone else and don't want to hurt my feelings.

Haruhi: That's not it. (Haruhi can't help it. She's crying.)

Kyoya: Then what? And why are you crying?

Haruhi: If I tell you. Will you leave me alone?

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: I love you. But I can't have a relationship with you.

Kyoya: I have loved you for long time now.

Haruhi: Since when?

Kyoya: From the moment I invited you into my bed several months ago. Why can't we have a relationship?

Driver: Master Kyoya we're here. (Voice on the intercom. Kyoya presses the button.)

Kyoya: Please give us a moment.

Driver: Okay.

Kyoya: Please answer me?

Haruhi: We will be late for class Kyoya-senpai

Kyoya: Don't you dare add senpai ever to my name. With what you just admitted to me. I will grope, kiss and woo you. And you won't stop me because I know you love me. (Holding her cheek and kissing her neck.)

Haruhi: Kyoya please I love you. But I can't. I'm a commoner. I don't have time for romance.

Kyoya: (Whispering close to her ear. Making her tingling in intimate areas of her body.) I'll help you make time for love.

Haruhi: (Haruhi obviously aroused. She lets out a moan.) Kyoya please stop.

Kyoya: You don't want me to stop. (Kyoya is still making advances on Haruhi as he's kisses her.) I won't stop until you agree to be mine.

Haruhi: We will be late for class Kyoya.

Kyoya: I don't care about class today.

Haruhi: Well I do. (She pushes him off her.) I'm trying to be a lawyer. It will take me years to be a lawyer. I also want to be marry when I decide to have sex.

Kyoya: Marry me after I graduate. I will help you financially to be a lawyer. But for right now, you can be my girlfriend.

Haruhi: Kyoya that's going to be difficult.

Kyoya: How is it difficult Haruhi?

Haruhi: We already have to much passion for one another. I am determined to save sex for marriage. I can't really have a relationship with anybody. (Haruhi rushed out of the limo.)

Haruhi didn't know it but Kyoya left a hickey on her neck, for all to see. She's late by 15min. To her first class. Students were whispering about Haruhi's neck. One student asked her "Who's been loving you?" That's when Haruhi realized Kyoya gave her a hickey. She couldn't risk staining her white shirt with liquid foundation. So she had to live with the love bite. Haruhi reluctantly went to the host club to host. Before They open for business, Haruhi had a little meeting with all of the host club members.

**Before Host Club Business**

Haruhi: I am aware of your little sport or contest for my affections.

Tamaki: Who told you that there's some kind of contest for you affections?

Haruhi: Nobody. I'm not stupid. I put two and two together and figured it out. The only person that didn't try to woo me is Hikaru. Hikaru don't even try to woo me.

Hikaru: But Haruhi I love you. I want to be your boyfriend. Please give me a chance.

Haruhi: We did date once before and that didn't work out. You abandon me in the middle of a thunder storm. When you should have known I'm terrified of thunder storms. Remember? I'm just not attracted to you in a romantic way. So it won't work.

Hikaru: Well who will it work out with? Maybe the person that gave you that love hickey. Who gave you that hickey?

Kyoya: Do we have an agreement? (Whispering and looking at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded no.) I gave her my symbol of love you see on her neck?

Tamaki: Haruhi are you Kyoya's girl?

Haruhi: I'm...(Kyoya interrupts.)

Kyoya: No she's my fiancee. (Haruhi mouth is wide open. She's speechless.)

Haruhi: I would like a word with you privately Kyoya. One moment. (Kyoya and Haruhi walk to a private room to talk.)

**Kyoya & Haruhi Talk ?**

Kyoya: I meant what I said. I will grope and kiss on you until you agree to be mine. (Walking her to the wall and grinding his pelvis tightly into hers. Kissing behind her ear, while whispering.)

Haruhi: I'll be your girlfriend. If you stop what your doing and tell them were not engaged.

Kyoya: But I want to be engage to you.

Haruhi: No Kyoya.

Kyoya: Okay. If I have your word. I will make things right. But you have to agree to be my girlfriend.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya explained to the rest of the host club members that him and Haruhi are not engaged. Haruhi confirmed that they are in fact boyfriend and girlfriend. Kyoya won the contest and he would let them know it later.

Kyoya's prize: 3-day trip to Hawaii for two.

8


	9. Mrs Ootori? or Mrs Suoh? part 1

Mrs. Ootori? or Mrs. Suoh? (part 1)

Yoshio Ootori wants Kyoya to be his successor since it came to his attention that Kyoya took over a few companies. This included the Ootori empire that would have been bought up by the Tonnaire family. Kyoya save the Ootori family. Kyoya owned a few more companies out side of the Ootori empire. Before Yoshio makes Kyoya his successor, he wants him to be more settled down and have a few heirs. So Yoshio is on the hunt for him a bride. He would like him to be happy in the process. He's looking for someone that would benefit their business and fully be a supporter for his son. When he thought about it. Some female did speak highly of his son, to his memory. Fujioka Haruhi had enough nerve to speak up to Yoshio Ootori. Not too many people did that, let alone a commoner. Yoshio did some research on her. Kyoya seemed to be taken by her. Yoshio found out her academic skills were though the roof. She excelled past Kyoya in some subjects. Since she is a grade behind Kyoya, that's saying a lot. She's always at the top of her class. He found out she kept a solid straight A average from pre-school to now. In his mind, she would for sure be a fine lawyer. She would be the perfect bride for Kyoya. Yoshio knew he wasn't the only one looking at Haruhi as a potential bride for their son. He knew Yuzuru Suoh was also trying to snag Haruhi for his son Tamaki. Yoshio loves a challenge. This is one war he would not let Souh win. No one wants to come up against Yoshio. He's manipulative and ruthless. Yoshio used surveillance and spies to always find out what his competitors, his business associates, employees and even family members. He bribes maids go through family members things periodically. His focus these days are on Kyoya.

**What That Snitch Maid Revealed**

Komico: (Komico bowed.) Master Yoshio I found this in Kyoya's dresser drawer.

Yoshio: Thank you. Good work Komico. You get 10% bonus on your next check. (She bowed and left.)

Yoshio open the copied notes.

**Entry #1**

**I find that I'm breaking all the rules I set for finding my success. As a result, of being forced to join this boy's host club. I'm finding that I really like this club. It allows me to interact with all kind of interesting people and I enjoy many of the host club's activities. The cos-play I can do without. But other than that I like it. Since I been dating Tamaki and now dating Kaoru, I find myself becoming interested in guys. But there is one guy in particular I'm interested in. I don't want my dad to read who his name is. So I won't mention his name. Sorry dad. I know you read my diary. Good night.**

**Entry #2**

**There something weird going on with the host club. I just can't put my finger on it. First Tamaki tries to date me. And when Tamaki stops trying to date me. Kaoru starts dating me. And Hikaru doesn't seem to mind. Which is very unlike him. Then when I turn Kaoru down. He all of the sudden wants to be near his brother now. Then the most shocking thing of all. Mori starts talking to me in whole volumes of words. This totally shocked me. Left me speechless. I think I will speak my mind. Or else what's the purpose of having a diary if you can't express yourself. Two members of the host club admitted they love me. I really have strong romantic feelings for Kyoya. But he doesn't know I exist. I keep thinking about his sexy body I saw one time when he pulled me in his bed on one of the host club trips. Who am I kidding. Even if he were interested in me. I couldn't have a relationship with him. I'm only sixteen years old. And I have a lot of schooling ahead of me. We both share the same intellect level. Just in different subjects. I feel that we are flexible people and we like trying different activities like golfing, bowling, surfing and play chess. The list go on and on. Kyoya calls me on the phone from time to time, to help give him ideas for host club outing activities to give to Tamaki. He's not interested in a commoner like myself. I just think he's amazing for managing the host club. He shows true leadership skills. That would truly be what a woman would look for in a man. The woman that snags Ootori Kyoya's heart is truly fortunate. I would love him to be my husband some day. Oh hell I can be as graphic as I want it's my diary. The thing's I would do to Kyoya Ootori if I were his wife. I may be a virgin, but I'm no novice when it comes to the knowledge I know about pleasuring the opposite sex. I read everything. I know my father picks my lock on my diary. I don't want him to know I'm still a virgin. He would brag to everyone about his pure daughter. I can't chance that he may get this information. I'll put it in my book bag and always keep my diary in my locker, in my backpack. That way a don't have to worry about my dad sneaking and reading my diary. Good night.**

**Entry #3**

**I'm beginning to know what's going on in the host club. I suspect that all of the guys in the host club like me romantically. It's like their making a contest out of me. Maybe I'm wrong. But a got a feeling I don't think so. If I'm right, maybe Kyoya fancies me. Even if he does, it would pain me to turn him down. Because I love him. But I would have to. I want to have a successful life as a lawyer. I would be studying all the time in order to train to be a lawyer. Beside, I don't want to make the same mistake as other teenage girls do. They get into relationships and get pregnant. Without having a husband to help them. That would be career suicide for me. I got in my mind that I will wait until I get married to have sex. And that will be awhile for me. So why start a relationship with anyone at this point. That also goes for Kyoya Ootori. As much as I hate to say it. I'm too depress to fantasize about him tonight. Good night.**

**Yoshio's Thoughts**

_This appears to be Haruhi's private feelings. How did my son end up with this knowledge? I see he's just like me. Always wanting to find out what's always going on. I have to give my son credit. That's how to always stay a step ahead of the competition. My son has exquisite taste in everything. This includes his taste in women. Haruhi is an excellent find. She loves my son. My son can't wait for her to get her degree to have her. I see it in his eyes. He loves her. I want Haruhi to be his bride. I'm going to ensure that she becomes a successful lawyer and becomes my daughter-in-law._

Yoshio had the maid returned his son's copy of Haruhi's thoughts. Yoshio found out Haruhi's cell phone number. He plans to use it after a talk with his son. After Kyoya got home from school, the butler told him to go to his dad's office.

**Father and Son in discussion**

Kyoya: Father you ask for me?

Yoshio: Yes. I make a major decision concerning you. I have decided that you are the best candidate to run my empire.

Kyoya: Your kidding?

Yoshio: You should know that I take my business very seriously. Your two brothers are happy being doctors. You excel more in business management. More so the than your brothers. But you have to get your bachelors degree in business management. The catch is the I'm going to have you go to school in the United States. After this school year. You will be attending both your senior year in high school and a college call Yale. You will have a year head start.

Kyoya: What about my Gir...Oops.

Yoshio: Finish your sentence.

Kyoya: Ah Ah... Never mind

Yoshio: It sounds like you were about to say something about a girlfriend. Kyoya do you have a girlfriend?

Kyoya: Ah ah..

Yoshio: Well answer me boy? Now.

Kyoya: Yes I have a girlfriend.

Yoshio: I'm relieved your not gay. But who told you that you could have a girlfriend? I didn't.

Kyoya: No one father.

Yoshio: So you thought it was okay for you to have a girlfriend. Right?

Kyoya: Yes.

Yoshio: Well it's not okay. Your going to break up her.

Kyoya: But ..But

Yoshio: But What?

Kyoya: But I love her.

Yoshio: Love has nothing to do with having intelligent heirs. I have a girlfriend in mind for you. She's a brilliant young female that I have chosen to be yours. Maybe your wife. I want you to meet her tomorrow. Is that clear Kyoya.

Kyoya: Yes father.

Yoshio dismiss Kyoya. He went to Haruhi's home. He called her on her cell phone.

**Yoshio calls Haruhi**

Yoshio: Hello

Haruhi: Hello who is it?

Yoshio: You know me. We spoke once before. My name is Ootori Yoshio.

Haruhi: How may I help you Ootori-sama.

Yoshio: I'd like to speak with you in person if it okay with you? I'm in my limousine outside of you apartment. Please meet me in my limo.

Haruhi: Okay.

Yoshio: Do you like my son Kyoya?

Haruhi: I believe you know the answer to the question. Why do you ask?

Yoshio: How do you feel about being my son's fiancee?

Haruhi: Why do you ask Ootori-sama?

Yoshio: I've heard much about you and I'm impress with you. Although you are a commoner. You fought your way to attend the best school in Japan. Which is almost impossible to do. And not to many people can maintain an perfect A average from pre-school to now. And not only that, your a teachers assistant. That's very impressive.

Haruhi: Thank you Ootori-sama.

Yoshio: You still didn't answer my question?

Haruhi: Ootori-sama I love your son. And he's already my boyfriend.

Yoshio: I told him to dump his girlfriend when I had you in mind. I want to play a small trick on him. Are you game?

Haruhi: Okay. As long as it doesn't hurt him to badly.

Yoshio: He may break up with you or he may not. My guess is that he won't. If he does, treat it as nothing and say "okay." I want you to come to my estate at 6:00pm for dinner. (Yoshio gives her a present.) In this big box is a dress and matching shoes. Wear them. I'm sending the limo. for you tomorrow at 5:15pm.

Haruhi: Okay. Thank you Ootori-sama. How did you know my size?

Yoshio: You look the same size as my late wife. Please call me Yoshio-sama. Your practically family. Good night.

Haruhi: Good night.

Haruhi did the rest of her homework and wrote a little in her diary.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary **

**Does all the Ootori men always smell extremely seductive? Or what? I can't hardly believe that Kyoya is my boyfriend. And his father wants me to be his bride. This is all to surreal. I really don't know how this all is going to play out. Kyoya is probably going to feel down all day. But I'm still looking forward to tomorrow. I love you Kyoya. I hope you have sexy dreams about me? Good night.**

Kyoya pick up Haruhi to take her to school. Kyoya started making out with her. This time he focused on kissing and making her nipples hard.

Haruhi: Please I don't want to be sexual with you. I want my virginity until I get a wedding band.

Kyoya: I'd marry you today. If we didn't have to go to school. Beside I'm not taking you virginity. You have nothing to worry about.

Haruhi is a little puzzled. She thought Kyoya would be a little down today. It is a normal day at Ouran Academy. Haruhi got two A's in literature class. Which made her day. Kyoya gave her a ride home. And made out with her on the way home. Kyoya drop her off and left. Haruhi made her dad dinner. And got dressed to go to the Ootori estate. In the box that Mr. Ootori gave her. There is a peach colored spaghetti strap, form fitting, knee length dress. Also a short white jacket. Her shoes are low-heel cute white sling back shoes. She looked elegant in her attire. Ranka did her hair with hair extensions and put light make-up on her. The driver picked her up on time.

**The Ootori Estate**

Yoshio instructed all the family member to dress appropriately for guess. That meant a suit and tie for the men. And nice elegant dresses for ladies. Both of Kyoya's brothers are married. They brought their wives with them. Kyoya sister is also present. Her husband couldn't make it. Yoshio told everyone to sit at the formal dinner table. While he went to go and get Kyoya's girlfriend. Yoshio met Haruhi at the door and barely recognized her.

Yoshio: You look lovely. Put these pretty shade on.

Haruhi: Thank you for the complement.

Haruhi walks into the formal dinning room. (Kyoya glances at her and looks down. He was being rude. And just knew she was a frivolous bimbo.)

Yoshio: Everyone. This beautiful young lady is Kyoya's girlfriend. Please tell everyone your name.

Haruhi: My pleasure Yoshio-sama. My name is Fujioka Haruhi. (THUMP! Kyoya spits out his drink and fell out of his seat.)

Yoshio: Are you alright son? Are you feeling ill?

Kyoya: (Kyoya coughs.) I'm fine (Yoshio wants to laugh. But he fights it.) I'm fine.

Yoshio: Kyoya where is your manners?(Kyoya is still in shock.) Come introduce your girlfriend to everyone.

Kyoya: It's will be my pleasure father. (Kyoya grabs her by the waist, while he stares her up and down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Then seductively whispers in her ear.) You look beautiful sweetheart.

Kyoya introduce Haruhi to all of his family members. They talk about everything from what each person like to do for recreation to business to food to future plans. They grew quite fond of her. She's down to earth with everybody and easy to talk to. Haruhi didn't have to put on mask. Nor was she going to. With Haruhi what you see is what you get. Haruhi tells things like they are. Love her or hate her. And everyone is impressed with Haruhi. After after everyone finish with there meal. Yoshio has private matters to discuss with Kyoya and Haruhi.

Yoshio: Kyoya, Haru-chan follow me to my office. (They nod and follow him.)

**Serious Private Discussion**

Yoshio: Let me get straight to the point. I want to make Kyoya my successor. He must have at least a bachelors degree. I also want him to be married. I would prefer him to marry his girlfriend. That's you Haruhi. I would like to know what your plans are for the future, so I can assist both of you in your endeavors. Haruhi tell me how honestly you feel about marrying my son?

Haruhi: (Haruhi looks Kyoya in his eyes longingly.) I love Kyoya. I would love to marry him in the future. But he got to want to marry me.

Kyoya: I love you so much. I'd marry you now if I could Haruhi.

Haruhi: I want to be a lawyer. I would have no time to be in a relationship.

Yoshio: Haruhi are you saying you don't want to be in a relationship with my son?

Haruhi: No (Haruhi looks at Kyoya.)

Yoshio: Well what's the problem?

Kyoya: I will tell you. Haruhi is a virgin. She wants to wait until marriage to be intimate. She's feels she too young to get married.

Yoshio: Haruhi is the being married a problem for you?

Haruhi: No.

Yoshio: My mother got married at the age of 14. Today, she's a medical doctor that instructs pre-med students at the university. She when to high school and college as a married student. And she didn't let being married stop her. With the businesses my son owns now. He has enough money alone to support you and pay for your college if you let him. But Kyoya wants something more. Don't you son? Tell her.

Kyoya: I want to run my father empire Haruhi. I also love you and I would like you to be my wife when I leave for the United States after this school year.

Haruhi: Your leaving me Kyoya?

Kyoya: Yes. For four years.

Haruhi: Yoshio-sama why does Kyoya have to go to college so far away from his family and friends?

Yoshio: I'm sending Kyoya to what I think is the best college to get his business education. I also want him to oversee my businesses in the United States. Haruhi I want to make you an offer.

Haruhi: Okay, What is it?

Yoshio: Your a woman with high moral standards. Your a true rare gem Haruhi. That's another thing I admire in you. I want my son to definitely have you. My son can't wait eight years to have you. That would be cruel. I'm willing to pay for all of your six years tuition at the University of Japan. If you marry my son a month from now. True he will be in the U.S. for four years. But when either of you have vacation breaks and summer breaks. I'll paid the travel for both of you either way, to see one another. That's only if that's what you both want. Do you both want that?

Kyoya: I think that's a fair deal Haruhi.

Haruhi: Yes I agree. But I'm going to miss you really badly Kyoya.

Kyoya: Will you marry me Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya. But I need permission from my father.

Yoshio: That won't be a problem. I'll talk to your father.

Kyoya pulls Haruhi close to his body and starts making out with her.

Yoshio: I'll give you two some privacy.

Yoshio returns to the rest of the family members. He tells them about Kyoya and Haruhi's engagement.

9


	10. Mrs Ootori? or Mrs Suoh? part 2

Mrs. Ootori? or Mrs. Suoh? (part 2)

Yuzuru Suoh wants his son to take over his role as superintendent after college. He want him to settle down and raise heirs. He has in mind the perfect bride for his son. He's very impressed by this young woman's achievements. Even though she had faced many challenges. Yuzuru knew his tamaki was smitten by Haruhi. That's all Tamaki would talk about. Suoh Yuzuru and Ootori Yoshio was in a fierce private competition to have Haruhi as their daughter-in-law. Yuzuru could be just as ruthless and manipulative as Yoshio in order to get what he wanted. The news didn't get around to everyone the Kyoya and Haruhi just got engaged. Only Kyoya's family members know about it. Yuzuru is going to make his move to make Haruhi his daughter-in-law. Yuzuru would talk to his son first. After Tamaki came home from school, his father required his presence in his home office.

**Father and Son Talk**

Yuzuru: I was thinking after your graduate, I want you to settle down. And get married. Then go to college, while I teach you my job detail. I want you some time in the near future, to take over my job as superintendent of Ouran Academy after college.

Tamaki: Well father. You certainly have my life already plan for me.

Yuzuru: Oh Tamaki I forgot to ask you. Is this something you want to do? (Being sarcastic.) Really you don't have a choice. I will ask you. Do you have a girlfriend or some girl you love?

Tamaki: I do love some one but it doesn't matter now?

Yuzuru: Why do you say that?

Tamaki: Because the person I love. Loves someone else.

Yuzuru: What is her name?

Tamaki: I doesn't matter now.

Yuzuru: Well I was trying to let you at least have your choice of a bride for your happiness. But I want you married after high school. I guess I will have to choose your bride.

Tamaki: Go ahead I don't care.

Yuzuru: Okay. I think you will be happy.

Tamaki: Oh yay yippy. (Sarcasm.)

The next school day. Yuzuru call Haruhi out of her class to negotiate his terms.

**Haruhi to the Main Office**

Yuzuru: Hello Haruhi-san

Haruhi: Hello Suoh-sensei

Yuzuru: You are one of the best student in the school. That means a lot coming out of my mouth.

Haruhi: Thank you sensei.

Yuzuru: How do you like school so far?

Haruhi: I like it here at Ouran Academy.

Yuzuru: Have you made many friends? Do you have a boyfriend already?

Haruhi: No disrespect to you Suoh-sensei, But why all the questions? You sound like my father.

Yuzuru: I always get student feed-back on new students. I do this to see if there having any problems. Would you please answer my questions?

Haruhi: I made many friends by accident. Like how I was made to join the club your son started. Now there all my friends. The girls that I host are also my friends too. I now have a boyfriend. Now he my fiance.

Yuzuru: If he's not my son. I want you to break the engagement.

Haruhi: I beg you pardon. Suoh-sensei.

Yuzuru: You heard me the first time. I want you to break your engagement.

Haruhi: Why?

Yuzuru: I want you to date my son and marry him at the end of this year.

Haruhi: Does Tamaki-senpai know you ask me to break my engagement, date him and marry him?

Yuzuru: No. You won't tell him either.

Haruhi: I might tell Tamaki-senpai what your manipulating.

Yuzuru: You won if you know what's best for you.

Haruhi: I am not going to break my engagement. I won't date or even marry your son. I don't love him romantically. I love him as a friend. So no.

Yuzuru: Oh I believe you will. You know females, under the schools dress code should wear dresses. I have not push the dress code strictly by choice. But I think I will change my mind soon. You follow me Haruhi? I want you to break your engagement today and join me and Tamaki for dinner, dress to kill, 6:00pm. I will send a limo. for you 5:00pm today. Be in the limousine by 5:05pm. You stand me and my son up. The next school day, I expect you to dress as a female. Is that clear? (Haruhi is in tears. She nods) Oh if you let anyone know about our conversation you will face severe consequences. Your dismissed.

Haruhi had to hide her sadness all through all of her class. And now, she had to put on her best host club face for her customers sake? She wasn't doing a very good job with holding her sadness. At least when it came to Kyoya. Kyoya cornered her when she went to the kitchen.

**Kyoya Comforting**

Kyoya: Okay. Haruhi what's wrong with you today lady. (Tears were forming in her eyes.)

Haruhi: I can't talk about it Kyoya.

Kyoya: Please tell me after host club activities. I love you. I don't like to see you heartbroken like this. (Haruhi nods. He give her a lingering hug.)

Host club close for the day. Kyoya give Haruhi a ride home.

Kyoya: Why were you crying earlier?

Haruhi: I'm on my period Kyoya. I get a little emotional during that time sometimes. (lying)

Kyoya: Okay. Are you cramping? You need pain medication or anything?

Haruhi: I don't need anything right now. Thank you. I just want you to drop me off at my apartment place. I love you. I really don't want to be around anybody today. That includes you.

Kyoya: I understand.

Kyoya walked Haruhi to her front door and gave her a short romantic kiss. Then he departed from her. Haruhi prepared her father's dinner and did a little homework. Then got dressed up for her dinner appointment. She wore a simple, knee length, black dress. She wore with her dress, a tan jacket and tan low-heel pumps. She comb her hair and put on light make-up. (Haruhi is fighting her tears.) Meanwhile,Yuzuru speaks to his son.

**Suoh Mansion**

Yuzuru: Tonight your going to meet your fiancee.

Tamaki: Nice. Whatever. I'm going to get dress now.

Yuzuru: Son try to sound more enthusiastic.

Tamaki: (As he's leaving.) Yay Hoorah. (Sarcasm.)

Haruhi walked to the door of Suoh Mansion. Haruhi thinking this is _de ja vous _all over again. The Butler let Haruhi in and lead her to the formal dinner table where Yuzuru and Tamaki are seated.

Tamaki: Haruhi what are you doing here?

Haruhi: I would have thought your father would have explain that to you by now?

Yuzuru: Tamaki meet your fiancee.

Haruhi: I told you. I don't love you son romantically. I will not marry your son.

Tamaki: I love Haruhi. But I don't want to marry her if she doesn't love me. No father.

Yuzuru: Tamaki your going to marry Haruhi. And Haruhi you will marry Tamaki. That's final.

Haruhi: No I won't. I love someone else. Suoh-sensei you will see me at school dressed as a female. Good night.

Tamaki: Haruhi you can't. If you dress as girl you can't host any more.

Haruhi: Well Tamaki-senpai, maybe you better talk to your father about that. I have no choice in the matter. Your father has forced his will on me. Good night Tamaki-senpai. As president of the host club. You should phone the other host club member and tell them I'm no longer a host club member.

Tamaki: Wait! Haruhi. Father don't do this. Please. (Haruhi stuck around.)

Yuzuru: Okay. I will let this go for now. But you have until the rest of this week to find an acceptable female willing to marry you. In two weeks.

Tamaki: What! But you said that you wanted to me to get married when I graduated. That's almost a whole full year from now.

Yuzuru: Because you undermined my authority and disgraced this family. I'm giving you one week to find your bride and one week to marry her. Or else you marry Haruhi when you graduate. Those are my terms.

Tamaki: Dad that's going to be impossible.

Yuzuru: I know. I'm going to bed. Ponder on my words Tamaki. (Yuzuru walked upstairs.)

Tamaki: Haruhi I'm sorry about what my father is putting through.

Haruhi: You shouldn't be sorry. Your father is doing this. Thank you for buying me more time. I don't think you can find a bride by the end of the week though.

Tamaki: I have to try.

Haruhi: I might as well tell you before you hear it from someone else.

Tamaki: What is it?

Haruhi: Kyoya and I got engaged. We're getting married at the end of the school year.

Tamaki: You both are my best friends. I'm happy for both of you. I do have feelings for you, and I'm a little down. But, I'd rather see you happy. (He gives her a hug.)

Haruhi: I've got to go home now. Good night Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: Good night.

The limo brought Haruhi home. She takes a hot shower and gets dress for bed. She so full of emotions. She decides to write down her thoughts.

**Haruhi's Dear Diary**

**I cannot believe my week. I get engaged to the man of my dreams. ( Kyoya) I can tell by the way he handles me. He's a outstandingly romantic lover. I can't hardly wait for the honeymoon. My relationship with Kyoya could all go down the drain. Suoh-sensei is forcing me to end my engagement to Kyoya and be Tamaki's fiancee. He also forced me to have dinner at the Suoh Mansion or he's going to expose that I'm a girl. I will no longer be able to host. I would have rather like using my time seducing Kyoya. I hated lying to him. I told him that I'm on my period. I didn't know how else to explain why I was crying. He would have pressed me to tell him. I could bare the fact of losing Kyoya. At least Tamaki against what he's making me do. The look on Suoh-sensei's face was priceless, when I told him that I won't marry Tamaki and furthermore, I will be showing up tomorrow in a girls school uniform. Tamaki stood up to his father. He persuaded his father not to make me marry him. Buying me some time. But if Tamaki doesn't find a bride by the end of the week. I just know Suoh-sensei will succeed in making me his daughter-in-law. I think it's going to be impossible. With the time that we have. I'm going to bed. Good night.**

Kyoya didn't quite buy the reason why Haruhi was crying. He was up most of the night.

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_Haruhi has a period every month. And since I've known her she hasn't cried like that. She was really...Like she was really heartbroken. It saddened me. What would make her that upset. How can I find out. I bet she won't tell me herself. But her diary won't lie. I think I will invite Haruhi to dinner tomorrow. Yes I'll do that._

Kyoya invite Haruhi over to the Ootori Mansion for dinner. They both did their homework first. When Haruhi excused herself to go to the bathroom. He when in Haruhi's backpack and got out her diary. Then he quickly copy the newest entries of her diary. He put her diary back in it's proper place in a nick of time. He would read it later. After dinner they spend a little time make out. Getting to the point of touching intimately. But never to the point of the act of sex. At around 10:00pm, Kyoya had the limo. driver take Haruhi home. Kyoya showered and got ready for the night reading of Haruhi's diary.

**Kyoya's Night Reading**

**Entry #4**

**Does all the Ootori men always smell extremely seductive? Or what? I can't hardly believe that Kyoya is my boyfriend. And his father wants me to be his bride. This is all to surreal. I really don't know how this all is going to play out. Kyoya is probably going to feel down all day. But I'm still looking forward to tomorrow. I love you Kyoya. I hope you have sexy dreams about me? Good night.**

**Entry #5**

**I cannot believe my week. I get engaged to the man of my dreams. ( Kyoya) I can tell by the way he handles me. He's a outstandingly romantic lover. I can't hardly wait for the honeymoon. My relationship with Kyoya could all go down the drain. Suoh-sensei is forcing me to end my engagement to Kyoya and be Tamaki's fiancee. He also forced me to have dinner at the Suoh Mansion or he's going to expose that I'm a girl. I will no longer be able to host. I would have rather like using my time seducing Kyoya. I hated lying to him. I told him that I'm on my period. I didn't know how else to explain why I was crying. He would have pressed me to tell him. I could bare the fact of losing Kyoya. At least Tamaki against what he's making me do. The look on Suoh-sensei's face was priceless, when I told him that I won't marry Tamaki and furthermore, I will be showing up tomorrow in a girls school uniform. Tamaki stood up to his father. He persuaded his father not to make me marry him. Buying me some time. But if Tamaki doesn't find a bride by the end of the week. I just know Suoh-sensei will succeed in making me his daughter-in-law. I think it's going to be impossible. With the time that we have. I'm going to bed. Good night.**

**Kyoya's Thought's**

_I can't let Suoh-sensei get away with that. It's probably for the best that Haruhi dress as a female. I won't be in the Host club anyway. And she will be my bride. Kicking Haruhi out of the club and exposing her,is really not a threat that would do great damage to her. At least I'll know what's behind Haruhi's behavior. I'll wait and see what Suoh-sensei is up to through Haruhi's diary. I know he will find something to blackmail Haruhi with. I'll wait and see._

Tamaki didn't really want to get married. He tried to get in touch with Eclaire Tonnaire and he did only to find out she just got married to a Greek Shipping tycoon. All of the girls Tamaki Hosted wanted to marry him. There's one problem their all too young to get married. Most of their parent wouldn't agree to marry them off. (Including Renge) Why Haruhi? Yuzuru could easy persuade Haruhi's father with money lots of money. Tamaki time limit has came and gone. Yuzuru summoned Haruhi to his office in the middle of her class again. She knew it wasn't going to be good.

**Yuzuru's Office**

Yuzuru: Hello future daughter-in-law.

Haruhi: Hello Suoh-sensei.

Yuzuru: I decide I want you and my son married by the end of the month.

Haruhi: I told you before. I will not marry your son. Tomorrow I will dress as a female. Suoh-sensei.

Yuzuru: Who do you think paid for your scholarship here at Ouran Academy Haruhi.

Haruhi: The Bingham Association.

Yuzuru: Do you know who the owner/founder of that company is?

Haruhi: Awe don't tell me. You?

Yuzuru: Correct you are. I make regular payments to ensure you keep on attending school here at Ouran Academy. You will marry my son at the end of the year. Or you can find yourself another school to go to. Is that clear Haruhi? (Haruhi is in tears. She nods her head in compliance.) I chose you from the very beginning to win that scholarship. It would be a pity if you let your opportunity to be a lawyer pass you by. I want you to make an announcement next week on our local T.V. Station telling everyone about your engagement to Tamaki.

Haruhi: No. Please don't make me do it.

Yuzuru: You will do it. Is that clear Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yes. Suoh-sensei

Yuzuru: Your dismissed. (Haruhi bows and exits the office.)

Haruhi can't control her emotions. For Host club activities. She dialed Kyoya on her cell phone in between classes.

**Cell Phone Call to Kyoya**

Haruhi: Hi Kyoya

Kyoya: Hi Haruhi What's up?

Haruhi: I won't be at the host club today. (Haruhi is sniffling. Like she's been crying.) I'm feeling ill today. Bye ( Haruhi hung up before Kyoya could say anything.)

Haruhi when straight home after class. She went through her daily routine. And when to her room to express herself in her journal.

**Haruhi Dear Diary**

**I must comply with Suoh-sensei's demands now. My education is at stake. I did know until today, that Suoh-sensei is the founder and owner of The Bingham Association. This association pays for my tuition. Suoh-sensei say he will stop payment if I don't marry Tamaki. I can't lose all that I've worked hard for. I have no choice I have to marry Tamaki. I'll have to tell Kyoya soon. I feel like I'm dying inside. I will never love Tamaki. If I marry Tamaki, my social and love life is over. I will never have kids. I will still be a virgin. Because I will never sleep with him. I would never lay down with someone I don't love. Doesn't Suoh-sensei realize that? The only way Tamaki would have heirs is that he would have to rape me. And I know he would never do that. He wo**

Haruhi stop writing when someone knocked on the door. She put her diary in her backpack. She open the door. It's Kyoya.

**Conversation with Kyoya **

Kyoya: Haruhi have you been crying.

Haruhi: No I'm not crying. My eyes are just red. Lack of sleep.

Kyoya: I am concerned about you. Are you in any pain?

Haruhi: No. I'm sure I'll be alright tomorrow.

Kyoya: Okay.

Haruhi: Would you like to have some tea with me? (Kyoya nods yes.) well I'll go to the kitchen and make some tea for us.

Kyoya: Okay. (While Haruhi is in the kitchen making tea. Kyoya sees an opportunity to take Haruhi's diary, tuck it under his shirt and go to the bathroom. He opens to the page to her last entries and snaps a picture with his cell phone. Where he will download her latest entry to his computer and make a copy.) I'll be in the bathroom Haruhi.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya had tea with Haruhi. Then they played a quiet game of chess. She couldn't concentrate to well. Kyoya beat her badly. Then he spent a little while kissing and romantically caressing her body. She did the same to him. Finally, he managed to sneak her diary back in her backpack before he left. When Kyoya was ready to rest for the night, he decided to do his nightly reading of Haruhi's diary.

**Kyoya's Nightly Reading**

**Entry #6**

**I must comply with Suoh-sensei's demands now. My education is at stake. I did know until today, that Suoh-sensei is the founder and owner of The Bingham Association. This association pays for my tuition. Suoh-sensei say he will stop payment if I don't marry Tamaki. I can't lose all that I've worked hard for. I have no choice I have to marry Tamaki. I'll have to tell Kyoya soon. I feel like I'm dying inside. I will never love Tamaki. If I marry Tamaki, my social and love life is over. I will never have kids. I will still be a virgin. Because I will never sleep with him. I would never lay down with someone I don't love. Doesn't Suoh-sensei realize that? The only way Tamaki would have heirs is that he would have to rape me. And I know he would never do that. He wo**

**Kyoya's Thoughts**

_I've got to do something know. Suoh-sensei is actually going to make Haruhi marry Tamaki. How do I do that without letting Haruhi know I've been reading her Diary. I can't just give her the money to stay in school. She won't take it. I can't let my dad in on it. Or he'll think I can't handle my own affairs. I think my best bet is to wait until she tries to break our engagement. Then get information out of her. Yes I think that's what I'll do. Meantime, I need to find something on Suoh-sensei. It's a rumor that he bisexual and likes cross-dressing. As well as, being with underage french girls from other schools. I know some young attractive french girls that goes to to St. Lobelia I can set him up with. It's common knowledge that he goes to the only french bar in Japan. That's how he meant Tamaki's Mom. I'll set that up immediately. I'll skip class tomorrow to set this up._

While Kyoya was sleeping. The maid when snooping into Kyoya's things until she found some more entries of Haruhi's diary. Yoshio happened to be in his office midnight. She gave him what she found in Kyoya's room.

**Haruhi's Diary Entries**

**Entry #4**

**Does all the Ootori men always smell extremely seductive? Or what? I can't hardly believe that Kyoya is my boyfriend. And his father wants me to be his bride. This is all to surreal. I really don't know how this all is going to play out. Kyoya is probably going to feel down all day. But I'm still looking forward to tomorrow. I love you Kyoya. I hope you have sexy dreams about me? Good night.**

**Entry #5**

**I cannot believe my week. I get engaged to the man of my dreams. ( Kyoya) I can tell by the way he handles me. He's a outstandingly romantic lover. I can't hardly wait for the honeymoon. My relationship with Kyoya could all go down the drain. Suoh-sensei is forcing me to end my engagement to Kyoya and be Tamaki's fiancee. He also forced me to have dinner at the Suoh Mansion or he's going to expose that I'm a girl. I will no longer be able to host. I would have rather like using my time seducing Kyoya. I hated lying to him. I told him that I'm on my period. I didn't know how else to explain why I was crying. He would have pressed me to tell him. I could bare the fact of losing Kyoya. At least Tamaki against what he's making me do. The look on Suoh-sensei's face was priceless, when I told him that I won't marry Tamaki and furthermore, I will be showing up tomorrow in a girls school uniform. Tamaki stood up to his father. He persuaded his father not to make me marry him. Buying me some time. But if Tamaki doesn't find a bride by the end of the week. I just know Suoh-sensei will succeed in making me his daughter-in-law. I think it's going to be impossible. With the time that we have. I'm going to bed. Good night.**

**Entry #6**

**I must comply with Suoh-sensei's demands now. My education is at stake. I did know until today, that Suoh-sensei is the founder and owner of The Bingham Association. This association pays for my tuition. Suoh-sensei say he will stop payment if I don't marry Tamaki. I can't lose all that I've worked hard for. I have no choice I have to marry Tamaki. I'll have to tell Kyoya soon. I feel like I'm dying inside. I will never love Tamaki. If I marry Tamaki, my social and love life is over. I will never have kids. I will still be a virgin. Because I will never sleep with him. I would never lay down with someone I don't love. Doesn't Suoh-sensei realize that? The only way Tamaki would have heirs is that he would have to rape me. And I know he would never do that. He wo**

**Yoshio's Thoughts**

_The more I read about Haruhi. The more I honor and respect Haruhi. If I were younger I would make Haruhi my wife. This is the prefect opportunity to let my son prove that he deserves her. I'll let him handle Suoh. If he let's Suoh have his way and win. Making me lose. My son would deserve to lose her. If he can't handle Suoh. He's not worthy to run my empire. If he fails me, I think ...No will make Haruhi my bride to teach him a lesson._

Kyoya has the maids wake him up early. He ends up cursing them out again. Kyoya quickly calls up Monica. (She goes to St. Lobelia girl's school. Monica is 16 years old. And she speaks fluent French.)

**Let's Scheme up Something**

Kyoya: Hi Monica. This this Kyoya Ootori

Monica: Oh Hi Kyoya-senpai.

Kyoya: How is your schedule?

Monica: Well I'm going to school all day.

Kyoya: Can you meet me noon The Express Coffee Shop.

Monica: Yes.

Kyoya: Okay. See you then noon.

Monica is wait for him The Express Coffee Shop.

Kyoya: Monica how do you feel about making a great deal of money?

Monica: Well I'm always needing money?

Kyoya: You know Suoh Yuzuru don't you?

Monica: I see him The French Connection Bar every other night picking up young french girls. He been doing that for years. He usually likes many young ladies at one time.

Kyoya: How easy would it be to video tape him. Dressed like a woman. Having sex with a minor.

Monica: If he's drunk, to easy.

Kyoya: Suppose I give you 500,000.00 yen now and I'll give you 1,000,000.00 yen when you give me the videotape of the cross-dressing Suoh Yuzuru having sex with a minor.

Monica: You got yourself a deal. You'll hear from me in a few days. When you do have my money ready.

Kyoya: That's not a problem.

**Ouran Academy: Suoh-sensei's Office**

Suoh-sensei called Haruhi to his office to harass her.

Yuzuru: Haruhi did you call of your engagement?

Haruhi: No. not yet.

Yuzuru: Well your going to do it now. In my presents.

Haruhi: My fiance didn't show up for class today.

Yuzuru: Who is your soon to be ex-fiance?

Haruhi: You don't know?

Yuzuru: You never mention his name.

Haruhi: His name is Ootori Kyoya.

Yuzuru: Well that's my son's best friend. Well now I know why my son is so defiant. So touching. (sarcasm.) Tomorrow I will call you both to my office. And you will call off your engagement to Kyoya. (Haruhi is crying.)

Haruhi: Yes. Suoh-sensei.

**The Next school day: Suoh-sensei's Office**

Yuzuru did waste any time. Early that mourning, he had Kyoya and Haruhi both called to the office.

Yuzuru: Haruhi I believe you have something to tell Kyoya.

Haruhi: (Haruhi is crying big time.) ahh...ah

Kyoya: Suoh-sensei why is my girlfriend crying? It's quite obvious she can't talk right now. And you know why.

Yuzuru: I do. I was under the impression that you're her fiance. Am I right?

Kyoya: That is true.

Yuzuru: Well I think Haruhi wants to tell you something. Haruhi.

Haruhi: Kyoya I can't marry you.

Kyoya: Why not? (Kyoya really knows.)

Haruhi: I change my mind about you. I want to marry Tamaki. (Haruhi is crying big alligator tears.)

Kyoya: I don't believe you Haruhi. Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me.

Haruhi: Leave it alone Kyoya. I refuse to discuss this with you any longer. (she never looked him in his eyes.)

Yuzuru: I believe you heard the young woman. Your dismissed Kyoya?

Kyoya balled up his fist. He's thinking: _I'll get Suoh-sensei in due time. _Kyoya exits Suoh-sensei's Office. Later that day, Kyoya heard from Monica.

**Cell Phone Call: To Kyoya**

Kyoya: Hello Monica

Monica: You got my money?

Kyoya: Boy! that was quick. Do you have my package?

Monica: I sure do?

Kyoya: Meet me The Express Coffee Shop 5:00pm. Today with my package.

Monica: Okay.

Kyoya met up with Monica. He made sure the video was clear and satisfactory before paying Monica. Kyoya is very satisfied with the video footage. He goes on to make ten more copies. He locks all of the videos copies in his personal vault. The next day is Kyoya's Big Day.

**Suoh-sensei's Office**

Kyoya walks into Suoh-sensei's Office with a DVD player in his possession.

Kyoya: Good mourning Suoh-sensei.

Yuzuru: I believe I didn't give you my permission to use my time. You can just exit my office. And don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you.

Kyoya: I don't think I'm going anywhere until I negotiate with you.

Yuzuru: I have nothing to negotiate with you. I'm calling security.

Kyoya: Tsk ts ts (Kyoya is waving the no no finger.) I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have video footage that can end your career, embarrass you and land you in prison for a long time. Care to take a look?

Yuzuru looked at the video of him dressed as a baby and being spanked and have sex with young french girls. (Between the ages of 14 to 17 years old.) That's only one scene.

Kyoya: I have multiple copies of this same DVD s And I will go viral with this footage. I will also send these very same copies to all the television networks if my conditions are not met.

Yuzuru: What are your conditions?

Kyoya: First, your going to call Haruhi into your office today. Second, you will tell her your calling off the engagement to Tamaki. Third, you will continue to pay for Haruhi's scholarship. Fourth, I want you to tell her your sorry for harassing her. Fifth, never tell her anything about this discussion we're having now. And the final condition, you have to attend my wedding to Haruhi. And sit right next to my father. (Yuzuru is gritting his teeth like he bit into a bitter pill.) I will not use these videos to blackmail you further if you comply with my demands stated. I will give you all of the copies of the DVD, after Haruhi graduates from high school.

Yuzuru had no choice. Kyoya checkmated him. He had to comply with Kyoya's conditions. Kyoya's engagement to Haruhi is now on again.

At the end of Haruhi's day. Haruhi wrote in her diary

**Haruhi's Dear Diary **

**Today was a total turn of events. Suoh-sensei had a complete 360 degree attitude adjustment. He apologized to me for all the troubles he's caused me. He begged me to forgive him. He also begged me to invite him to the Ootori wedding. He wants me to seat him next to my soon-to-be father-in-law. I suppose that can be arranged. It's really been so great today. I feel like doing something wonderful for Kyoya since I was forced to hurt Kyoya's feeling. I want give to him something hold him over until our wedding night. I've decided to pleasure his loins. And throw him into a major Orgasm without violating my purity before the wedding night. A remedy for Kyoya's wanton. (a.k.a. The ultimate head job.) it's a good thing Kyoya is not reading this. It would ruin the surprise. That's all. good night.**

Kyoya ended up sneaking Haruhi's latest entry of her diary for his night reading. The maid got Haruhi's latest diary from snooping in Kyoya thing's. She receive a bonus for giving Ootori-sama a copy.

**Kyoya's thoughts**

_I have wicked intentions for my wife on her wedding night. The pleasure she receive from me will halt her breathing for quite awhile. As I hit all my wife's pleasure nerves with fury. With no mercy for her sensitive flesh._

**Yoshio's thoughts**

_I know it was Kyoya somehow that brought my rival, Yuzuru Suoh down to the size of a bean sprout. Kyoya is a fortunate man to have Haruhi. Haruhi reminds me of my late wife (My children's mom.) she wasn't afraid to put me I my place when I was I the wrong. Kyoya has proved he's worthy of her love. He's proved to me over and over again that he's the one to run my empire._

10


End file.
